


Krwistoczerwone otoczenie słońca

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Electricity trick, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tranquil Dorian, blowjob, handjob, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Halward Pavus nie użył magii krwi na swoim synu. Postanowił zamienić go w Wyciszonego. Na szczęście Feliks nie zostawił przyjaciela na pastwę swojego, pożal się Stwórco, ojca.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Red Setting Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786601) by [Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness). 



> [Od autorki] Tytuł oryginalny dzieła pochodzi z piosenki Love Crime autorstwa Siouxsie Sioux i Brian Reitzell. Słowa Cole'a pochodzą z poematu Bukowskiego (nie wiem?) oraz piosenki Kim Jaejoong pod tytułem Light.
> 
> [Od tłumaczki] Fik jest ciężki, bo i samo pozbawienie uczuć jest trudne. Tłumaczyłam najwierniej, jak się dało, choć pewnie wpadek nie ominęłam. Autor jest niekonsekwentną w pisaniu wielką literą, małą, odmianie, ale postanowiłam tego oszczędzić i oparłam się na polskiej gramatyce (większościowa). Nazwy własne zaczerpnięte z DA wiki. Jak ktoś wpadnie na lepsze tłumaczenie tytułu - pisać.

Dorian poznał Feliksa, kiedy został uczniem jego ojca. Ich przyjaźń rozwinęła się po przypadkowym spotkaniu nocą, gdy Dorian dyskretnie, acz nieudolnie, próbował wrócić do swojej kwatery, natomiast Felix rozkazał niewolnikowi, aby ten przygotował mu przekąskę. Przekrwione oczy i częściowy negliż Doriana zdradziły, gdzie był i co robił. Później dowiedział się, że powodem tych nocnych eskapad jest ojciec Doriana, który gardzi wszystkim, kim on jest.

Feliks jest pierwszą osobą, która dowiaduje się o preferencjach seksualnych Doriana, pierwszą, której wyznaje swoje lęki i zmartwienia. Kiedy jego matka umiera i pojawiają się pierwsze oznaki Plagi, Dorian uczy go, jak należy prawidłowo się upić.

Widząc Doriana topiącego smutki w alkoholu i znikającego przed ojcem na kilka dni w burdelu, Feliks maznajduje kolejny powód do smutku. Sam nie pochwala swoich wyborów, ale to nie on musi żyć pod jednym dachem z Halwardem Pavusem, więc kiedy widuje się z Dorianem, próbuje go pocieszyć. Po zakończeniu stażu Doriana, stara się prowadzić z nim korespondencję.

Dorian zawsze odpisuje. Narzekając mówi mu, że jest w porządku i skarży się na wszystko; od przymusowej randki z córką jakiegoś potężnego Magistra po trudności ze zdobyciem jego ulubionego produktu do włosów. Zawsze odpowiada, więc kiedy po miesiącu Feliks nie dostaje żadnego listu, zaczyna się martwić. Wie, że Dorian potrafi o siebie zadbać a on ma skłonności do matkowania, ale widział, jak ojciec go źle traktował, więc wierzy, że ma powód do zmartwień.

Jego ojciec również zna sytuację rodzinną Doriana; on jest tym, który popchnął Feliks do złożenia rodzinie Pavus wizyty. Gdyby tylko szybciej posłuchał ojca i wcześniej wyjechał możliwe, że to by coś zmieniło. Kiedy tylko przekracza próg rezydencji wie, że coś jest nie tak. Niewolnicy wiedzą, że jest przyjacielem Doriana i zazwyczaj mile go witają, ale teraz nic do niego nie mówią, nawet się nie zatrzymują.

Zamiast tego zostaje powitany przez wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie Halwarda mówiącego mu, że Dorian uczy się w swoim pokoju, co jest zdecydowanie podejrzane . On nigdy nie wiedział, co robi albo gdzie jest jego syn, nigdy nie miał powodu by wiedzieć, czasem nawet nie był świadomy absencji syna. Szybko udaje się do kwater Doriana i wchodzi do nich. Dorian nie odwraca się, nawet nie daje znaku, że wie o obecności gościa.

Co się stało, że Dorian jest tak cicho? Kiedy przybliża się do czytającego przyjaciela, znak słońca wyryty na jego czole staje się wystarczającym dowodem.

\- Dzień dobry Feliksie.

Dorian nigdy nie zwracał się do niego tym tonem, z martwymi, pozbawionymi emocji oczami. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego i Feliks nie może powstrzymać szlochu.

\- Jak mógł ci to zrobić? — mężczyzna wykrztusił przez łzy, spływające mu po policzkach. Mógł to wyczuć, brak połączenia Doriana z Pustką. Mężczyzna już nie był magiem.

\- Ojciec chciał, abym rozmnażał się i kontynuował istnienie rodu Pavus. Jest to naturalna funkcja mojego ciała.

To nie był już Dorian. Dorian, który wyśmiewał Feliksa, gdy ten onieśmielony starał się rozmawiać z dziewczyną; który nauczył go delektować się winem; który dyskutował z nim na temat książek powszechnie uznawanych za mało interesujące. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Halward postąpił z synem tak radykalnie z tak żałosnego powodu.

\- Ale były inne sposoby, nie musiał się posuwać do zrobienia z ciebie… — _Wyciszonego_.

Pomimo reakcji Feliksa, Dorian tylko skinął głową. 

\- Żaden nie był tak skuteczny, jak ten. Magia krwi ma często skutki gorsze, niż pożądane. Ojciec o tym wiedział.

Feliks nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. 

\- Dorianie, tak mi przykro… 

Wyszedł przez drzwi dla niewolników, nie chcąc spoglądać w twarz potwora, który nazywał się ojcem. Natychmiast zaczął planować ucieczkę Doriana. Możliwe, że ten się nie zgodzi, ale Feliks znajdzie sposób, by go przekonać. Prawdziwy Dorian, ten posiadający emocje zrobiłby to samo, gdyby to Feliks był Wyciszonym.

Wielu niewolników służących rodzinie Pavus lubiło Doriana za jego dobroć, więc łatwo dali się namówić do wyprowadzenia Wyciszonego z rezydencji i zaprowadzenia do czekającego powozu. Feliksa bolało serce na widok braku protestu ze strony Doriana. Zaczął kwestionować pomysł dopiero, kiedy dowiedział się, że inni nie będą mu towarzyszyć.

\- Wybuchła rebelia magów na południu, twoja pomoc będzie tam mile widziana.

\- Nie jestem już magiem, jaką więc pomoc mogę zaoferować? 

\- Większą, niż pozostanie tutaj i stanie się marionetką twojego ojca. Napisz do mnie, gdy tylko spotkasz jakiegoś ogara bojowego, z których ponoć Ferelden słynie. Chciałby się z tobą udać, ale byłoby to zbyt podejrzane.

Dorian wiedział, że podróż do Redcliffe, nawet w sprzyjających warunkach, zajmie kilka dni. Feliks bardzo dużo zapłacił woźnicy, chciał zabrać go jak najdalej od ojca, choć Dorian rozumiał decyzję swojego rodzica. On pragnął jedynie zapewnić ciągłość ich rodu. Był produktem pokoleń starannie dobranych magów, a chciał to zaprzepaścić tylko z powodu preferencji seksualnych. Prosty przyziemny szczegół, który był jak ziarenko piasku w dobrze naoliwionej maszynie.

Felix uścisnął jego dłoń ostatni raz, obserwując, jak powóz się oddala. Odetchnął z ulgą. Pewnie da sobie radę z gniewem seniora rodu Pavus, choć nie dbał o to tak długo, jak jego przyjaciel pozostawał bezpieczny. I tak był skazany na śmierć, Plaga powoli rozkładała jego organy i zmieniała w żywego trupa.

Magowie nie chcieli Wyciszonego w ich rebelii. Czuli się przy nim nieswojo, choć jego widok przypominał im, o co walczą. Zużywali mikstury szybciej, niż je produkowali i wkrótce rola Doriana w buncie została rozstrzygnięta. Miał pomagać Clemencowi, Wyciszonemu alchemikowi. Jego bagaż został rzucony w kąt gospody, gdzie tuzin magów spało w ciasnocie.

Szybko stał się bardzo użytecznym przy tworzeniu mikstur zaklinających zbroje i broń, a jego wiedza o anatomii wraz z informacjami zawartymi w zakazanych przez Zakon księgach sprawiła, że stał się asystentem uzdrowiciela. Trafność postawionej przez niego diagnozy ratowała wielu, a on sam nie miał problemu z brudzeniem rąk krwią i wnętrznościami. Magowie zaczęli zwracać się do niego z różnymi problemami. Większość z nich była z południa, ich Kręgi nie zapewniały wiedzy, jaką Dorian posiadł w latach swojej młodości. Dla nich Tevinter wydawał się rajem, póki nie pytali, dlaczego Dorian został Wyciszonym.

Mijały tygodnie, aż pewnego dnia pod bramami Redcliffe pojawili się Venatori. Oferowali pomoc w walce z Templariuszami, a naiwna Fiona wpuściła ich do osady. I tak zostaliby zaproszeni, część magów opowiadała się za sojuszem z Imperium Tevinter. Venatori zmusili chłopów do opuszczenia domów, przywłaszczając je sobie, straszyli dzieci i ogólnie zachowywali się bardzo głośno. Zbuntowani magowie stali się bardziej uciśnieni.

Dorian nie miał w tym żadnego interesu. Skupił się na swojej pracy, czy to było tworzenie mikstur, czy wielogodzinne zajmowanie się zszywaniem ran i leczeniem. Jedyną prywatną sprawą byłą jego korespondencja z Feliksem. W swoich listach Feliks ostrzegał go przed Venatori i mówił, że Alexius dołączył do nich. Wspominał też żeby nie przyciągał ich uwagi, nie ufał im.

Dorian nie potrzebował jego rady, on już to wiedział. Zauważył, że niektórzy z Wyciszonych znikają, jeden po drugim, zupełnie bez powodu. Widział, jak jeden z nich był maltretowany przez Venatori, a żaden mag nie ruszył mu na pomoc. Lepiej, że był to Wyciszony, a nie jeden z nich.

Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy wychodził z wanny w małej łazience, którą dzielił z magami z gospody, usłyszał, jak ktoś wszedł bez pukania. Dorian nie odczuwał potrzeby prywatności, a inni z przyzwyczajenia ją zapewniali, jednak nie znał tego człowieka, którego oczy były pełne złych zamiarów.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał, susząc się bardzo zniszczonym ręcznikiem. Jego ciało było wyczerpane po całym dniu pomagania przy rannych, nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie poprawnie odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania.

\- Znam wiele sposobów, na jakie możesz mi pomóc — mężczyzna zbliżył się do Doriana. — Myślę, że trochę się z tobą zabawię, zanim zaciągnę cię do innych, żeby zrobili okularum z twojej ładnej czaszki. Nie, żebyś mógł mi odmówić, wszyscy Wyciszeni są w tym o wiele lepsi, nawet niż dobrze wyszkoleni seksualni niewolnicy.

Chciał chwycić go za rękę, ale Dorian się cofnął. Potrzebował co najmniej pięć godzin snu, by sprawnie funkcjonować, a poza tym było już późno. Jeden z magów, Ivad, lubił z nim rozmawiać przed pójściem spać. Mówił, że jest mu łatwiej zasnąć po rozmowie. Zapewne już na niego czekał.

\- Ooo, ucieka ode mnie… — zachichotał mag.

\- Powinienem się ubrać. Proszę, odsuń się.

\- Ależ nie musisz. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, Dorianie? Słyszałem głos… — był to Ivad. Typowe fereldeńskie rysy twarzy stężały na widok maga, tak blisko Doriana. - Co ty kurwa z nim robisz?

\- Co? Zabraniasz człowiekowi chwili przyjemności? 

\- Odsuń się od niego — powiedział Ivad chłodno, wypuszczając kilka iskier magii z palców. Drugi mag zakpił, że łatwo jest grozić komuś większemu, bardziej umięśnionemu niż on. Ostatni raz spojrzał na nagiego Doriana i wyszedł.

\- Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Ivad, kiedy byli już sami. Nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy, mówił łagodnie tak, jakby Dorian potrzebował pocieszenia.

\- Tak ̶ odpowiedział Dorian, podnosząc i zakładając swoje spodnie.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co mogło się stać? — powiedział Ivad z niedowierzaniem. Mag podał mu resztę ubrań.

\- Chciał odbyć ze mną stosunek seksualny.

\- Chciał cię zgwałcić. 

\- Moja zgoda nie jest istotna. Tacy, jak ja, nie posiadają potrzeb seksualnych. 

\- Dorian… 

Ivad aż zaniemówił. Mocno przytulił Wyciszonego w geście pocieszenia, lecz gest ten był raczej przeznaczony dla niego, niż dla Doriana. Ten na to pozwolił, nie odwzajemniając uścisku. Mag lekko pocałował jego czoło, dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie było słońce Zakonu.

\- Chodź, znalazłem kilka rzeczy wartych przedyskutowania.

Następnego dnia rozniosła się plotka, że do Redcliffe przyjechał bardzo potężny Magister, ale była ona nieistotna dla Doriana. Jego zainteresowanie skupiało się na zbroi, którą obecnie starał się zaczarować. Ze wszystkich jego zadań właśnie to sprawiało mu najwięcej trudności. Clemence wyjaśnił mu procedury, ale praca z surowym lyrium nie była łatwa.

\- Zgoliłeś wąsa — usłyszał za sobą, a kiedy odwrócił się, zobaczył Feliksa. Jego twarz była bledsza, niż ostatnim razem.

\- Było to wymagane w celu utrzymania higieny. Twoja choroba się nasiliła.

\- Nie jestem martwy, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Jak się masz? — Feliks podszedł bliżej i położył zimną dłoń na jego. Dorian spojrzał na nią. W jego wspomnieniach Feliks miał zawsze ciepłe dłonie.

\- Dobrze. Moja praca jest pomocna.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Twój ojciec nie wie, gdzie jesteś. Podejrzewa, kto mógł ci pomóc, ale nie może mnie oficjalnie oskarżyć. 

Dorian kiwnął głową, wracając do pracy.

\- Jesteś tutaj w imieniu swojego ojca? — zapytał.

\- Właściwie to nie. On nie wie, że ty tutaj jesteś, a ja chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. 

W głosie Altusa dało się słyszeć desperację. Cokolwiek to było, było dla niego ważne.

\- Słucham, Feliksie.

\- Ojciec użył magii do podróży w czasie, aby przybyć tutaj przed Inkwizycją.

\- Używanie magii do podróży w czasie było tylko teorią, kiedy byłem jego uczniem. Korzystanie z niej mogłoby doprowadzić do katastrofalnych skutków. A jednak twierdzisz, że z powodzeniem użył jej by się tu udać?

\- Tak zrobił. Chciał wymusić sojusz z magami, żeby ci odpowiedzieli na rozkaz Venatori.

\- To niebezpieczne.

Inkwizycja miała przybyć jutro, może pojutrze. Plan był bardziej improwizacją i Dorian nie spodziewał się szczeliny w środku świątyni Zakonu. Ledwo spotkał Herolda Andrasty, a już musiał prosić ją o pomoc, gdyż tylko ona była w stanie zamknąć szczelinę.

Plotki Venatori opisywały Lavellan jako słabą dalijską kobietę, ledwie dającą sobie radę z podstawowymi czarami. Dorian szybko ocenił jej umiejętności i uznając za dobry wybór na lidera. Nie była przyzwyczajona do narzuconego tytułu czy do bycia otoczoną przez ludzi, jednak jej decyzje były szybkie i wykazywała zdolności dobrego stratega. Podobnie jak większość magów, wyglądała na smutną i nieswoją jego wyciszeniem, więc mówił do niej głośniej, by choć trochę zmniejszyć oczywiste podczas rozmów napięcie. Okazało się, że ją to bardziej przerażało.

Kiedy wróciła do Azylu ze swoimi kompanami, Dorian podążył za nią. Podróż była łatwa, zabijali każde możliwe dla niego zagrożenie. Przerwał jedną z narad wojennych, aby pomóc im znaleźć rozwiązanie, ponieważ był najlepiej poinformowany na temat magii Alexiusa oraz jego planów.

Później, gdy podróżowali tu i tam i gdy Alexius został pojmany, Lavellan podziękowała mu za pomoc i poprosiła o zostanie agentem Inkwizycji. Po zawarciu przez magów sojuszu z Inkwizycją Dorian nie widział celu w pozostaniu w Redcliffe. Jego wkład, jako Tevinterczyka, okazał się nieoceniony. Przyjął ofertę uznając, że Inkwizycja zapewni więcej środków na jego dalsze badania. Zawsze był badaczem.

Przed wyjazdem pożegnał się z Feliksem. To był prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy się widzieli. Plaga coraz bardziej pustoszyła ciało mężczyzny.

Bez względu na wszystko, każdy w końcu umrze.

Pakowanie poszło mu szybko, gdyż kilka jego rzeczy zostało skradzionych. Niektórzy znajomi przyszli się pożegnać. Czasem mieli w oczach łzy. Ivad trzymał go w ramionach przez długi czas, prosząc zduszonym głosem o wieści, kiedy już się urządzi. W jego oczach było coś łagodnego, emocja, którą kiedyś Dorian potrafił rozpoznać, lecz zniknęła szybko za uśmiechem. Ivad zawsze był dla niego bardzo uprzejmy, nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko długim dyskusją.

Podczas swojej pierwszej podróży do Azylu zapomniał, że było to o wiele chłodniejsze miejscem niż Redcliffe. Śnieg zaatakował jego buty i po chwili już w nich był. Dało się słyszeć z poligonu krzyki trenujących żołnierzy pod nadzorem blondyna. Komendant Cullen, pamiętał go z narady wojennej której był świadkiem.

W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni poznał członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu Lavellan. Byli bardzo różni i posiadali tak liczne opinie o rzeczach, którym Inkwizytorka musiała stawić czoła. Organizacja nie była stara, liczyła sobie niespełna rok, a jej wpływy już rozprzestrzeniały się na całe Theads.

Qunari, który nazywał siebie Żelaznym Bykiem, podążał za Dorianem przez dwa dni, nim Dorian go zauważył. Byk śledził mężczyznę poza obrębem Azylu, kiedy ten poszedł zbierać zioła dla Lavellan.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, że masz mnie na oku?

Żelazny Byk odpowiedział powoli, a jego oko drgnęło. 

\- Czy musi być?

\- Zauważyłem, że ciągle jesteś w pobliżu.

Wojownik spojrzał na niego, skupiając wzrok na znaku słońca wyrytym na jego czole.

\- Próbujesz upewnić się, czy naprawdę jestem Wyciszonym — powiedział Dorian.

\- Możesz być szpiegiem z Tevinter — odpowiedział szybko. Żelazny Byk nie krył się z przynależnością do Ben-Hassrath nawet przed swoimi wrogami.

\- Nie jestem. Jestem Wyciszonym.

\- To dlaczego jesteś tak ubrany? — spytał Żelazny Byk, gestem wskazując szatę wierzchnią Doriana.

\- To ubrania w których uciekłem.

Zanim qunari zdążył odpowiedzieć, ktoś zapytał. 

\- Czy jest jakiś problem? — był to Cullen, cały spocony, chociaż dzień był wietrzny.

Żelazny Byk zerknął na Doriana, po czym wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nieee, wszystko w porządku — odwrócił się i dołączył do swoich Szarżowników. Dorian odwrócił się w stronę Cullena, który odchrząknął, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Dziękuję za wsparcie, ale Żelazny Byk nie wyrządził mi krzywdy.

\- Pozwól, że ja to osądzę. Może i jest szpiegiem, ale nie daje mu to prawa do nachodzenia innych — komendant potarł kark, wzdychając. — Muszę przyznać, że też miałem pewne wątpliwości co do ciebie.

\- A teraz? — Dorian pochylił się, żeby odciąć trochę elfiego korzenia, po czym włożył go do torby.

\- Byłem… mam… To znaczy, jesteś Wyciszonym, potrafię to rozpoznać — Cullen wyglądał na speszonego. Pot perlił się na jego czole, a jego oczy były zapadnięte, przygaszone.

\- Czy czujesz się dobrze, Komendancie? — Cullen spojrzał na Doriana zaskoczony. — Jestem dobry w rozszyfrowaniu ludzi a ty wyglądasz na chorego.

\- Ja… nie sypiam zbyt dobrze.

\- Polecam herbatę z waleriany bądź lawendy, pomaga w zrelaksowaniu się i zaśnięciu — powiedział mu Dorian bez mrugnięcia powieką. Wywołało to mały uśmiech na twarzy Cullena.

\- Obawiam się, że źródłem moich problemów nie jest bezsenność, ale jestem wdzięczny za sugestie.

\- To znaczy, że jest wynikiem czegoś innego. Może koszmarów? — Dorian nie znał innych sposobów na pomoc w zaśnięciu, ale mógł je przedyskutować z uzdrowicielem bądź z Solasem.

\- … mam trochę papierkowej roboty to zrobienia. Zostawię cię twoim… sprawą — Dorian potaknął. Cullen najwyraźniej nie chciał o tym mówić.

\- Jeżeli będziesz kiedykolwiek w potrzebie, Komendancie, służę pomocą.

\- Oczywiście — Dorian zauważył osobliwe przerażenie na twarzy Cullena, zanim ten odszedł on w kierunku wieży.

Przez najbliższe tygodnie Dorian był zapracowany. Kiedy nie było Inkwizytorki, proszącej go o zakończenie banalnego zadania, pomagał Adanowi w tworzeniem mikstur albo starał się zaczarować zbroje i oręż stworzoną przez Harritta. Jego praca była prawie taka sama, jak w Redcliffe, ale tutaj miał dostęp do biblioteki i mógł zażądać więcej książek od Józefiny. Zaczął szukać informacji na temat Przedwiecznego, lecz niewiele znalazł.

Później Wyłom został zamknięty i wszyscy świętowali. Ktoś dał mu piwo, nie zważając na to, że był Wyciszonym i powiedział, żeby się cieszył. Dorian oddał kufel komuś innemu. Po kilku godzinach, gdy ludzie stracili już wszelkie hamulce, ktoś zaczął go dotykać, popychając lekko w stronę małego domku obok bramy. Albo przynajmniej próbował, dopóki nie zauważył sporą ilość pochodni, zmierzających w kierunku Azylu. Kolory na zbrojach nie należały do Inkwizycji, mieniły się czerwienią.

Nikt ich wcześniej nie spostrzegł, co było nie lada wyczynem, zważywszy na liczebność armii. Tak jak Dorian przewidywał, krzyki ludzi zaalarmowały o obecności wroga, a żołnierze niezdarnie chwytali za broń, w krótkim czasie sposobiąc się do walki. Nie mógł walczyć używając magii, ale wciąż miał swoją laskę i wiedział, jak efektywnie nią atakować. Ktoś musiał ostrzec Inkwizytorkę, podczas gdy każdy pędził bronić Azyl przez wrogiem.

Jego plan nie obejmował wpadnięcia na Komendanta, choć dzięki temu nie musiał walczyć, gdy siły powoli go opuszczały. Cullen trzymał ciepłą, ubraną w rękawicę dłoń na jego nagim ramieniu i szybko omawiał z nim dalsze działania. Kiedy Dorian chciał pomóc Kanclerzowi Roderykowi, komendant zatrzymał go.

\- Zostajesz przy mnie. Mój człowiek się nim zajmie.

Pomimo najlepszych umiejętności uzdrowiciela, Kanclerz nie przeżył ataku. Zmarł w nocy, na chwilę przez odnalezieniem Herold.

Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy, z wyjątkiem wartowników już spali, Cullen usiadł obok niego przy ognisku. Spojrzał na Doriana i nakrył go swoim płaszczem podszytym futrem. Wiedział, że Wyciszeni dbają o podstawowe potrzeby jedynie z konieczności, lecz Dorian pochodził z Imperium i na pewno było mu bardzo zimno.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego okrycia, Komendancie. Powinieneś je założyć — poinformował go Dorian swoim monotonnym głosem.

\- Jestem Fereldeńczykiem, przywykłem do zimna. Wątpię, żeby twój strój był ciepły.

\- Jest wystarczająco ciepły.

Cullen chrząknął spoglądając w ogień. Dorian zauważył jego zmarszczone brwi i zmęczone oczy. Ten nieustraszony człowiek, dowodzący armią nie obawiał się obnażyć przed Dorianem swoich wad, swojego zmęczenia, stałego zamartwiania się.

\- Chciałbym podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś wcześniej — powiedział Cullen, przerywając jego myśl.

\- To był mój obowiązek, tak, jak innych obrońców Azylu. Myślałem, że będę bardziej zaradny.

\- Niemniej jednak pomogłeś uratować wielu ludzi. Poza tym mogłem zobaczyć, jak sprawnie posługujesz się swoją laską — Cullen szybko zdał sobie sprawę z podtekstu i zakaszlał, mimo spokojnego wyglądu Doriana. — Jesteś dobry w walce nią, to miałem na myśli.

\- To przydatna technika, wymagana w przypadku walki w zwarciu. W Ferelden jej nie uczą.

Minęła chwila, zanim Cullen podjął. 

\- Jest dużo rzeczy, których nie uczą — wymamrotał. — Czy dość często przyszło ci bronić się w ten sposób?

\- Czasami. Niekiedy nie wymagano ode mnie obrony.

Cullen zmarszczył brwi. Przebywał wśród Wyciszonych na tyle długo, wiedział, co to miało znaczyć. Zbyt wiele razy słyszał opowieści o przemocy stosowanej w Kirkwall. Był wtedy tak cholernie ślepy skurwysynem. Będąc Templariuszem uważał ich za nic więcej, jak za ruchome meble. Jakim głupcem musiał być, żeby myśleć tak o kimś, kto siedział obok niego i wykazywał się o wiele większą inteligencja i mądrością, niż on sam.

\- Dorianie, chciałbym cię o coś spytać.

\- Komendancie.

\- Jak długo jesteś Wyciszonym?

\- Około roku.

\- Ktoś ci towarzyszył? — Cullen wiedział, że jest nachalny, że Dorian odpowie na każde jego pytanie, ale niepokoił się.

\- Opuściłem swoją ojczyznę sam i tak było dotychczas — odpowiedział Dorian.

Kolejne pytanie dręczyło Cullena, ale się powstrzymał. Nie miał prawa pytać o powód. Zamiast tego wstał, krzywiąc się z bólu, który nie opuszczał go od uciekli z Azylu.

\- Postaram się trochę przespać. Piję herbatę, jak proponowałeś i miałeś rację. Naprawdę pomaga.

Dorian uśmiechnął się, sztywno. 

\- Dobranoc, Komendancie.

Nie mieli okazję zamienić ze sobą słów przez kilka kolejnych tygodni. Cullen raczej nie zatrzymywał się by pogawędzić z Dorianem, jako że Wyciszony zwykle odpowiadał na pytania obiektywnie. Widywał go często w holu Podniebnej Twierdzy, kierującego się do biblioteki albo swoich kwater. Teraz przygniatał go nawał pracy, a po dodaniu wykańczających skutków odstawienia lyrium nie chciał niepokoić Doriana swoim zrzędzeniem, chociaż ten nie był zdolny do odczuwania.

Coś ciągnęło go do Wyciszonego, wbrew niemu, i często zastanawiał się, jakim człowiekiem był Dorian przedtem. Niektórzy rekruci mówili, że uciekł z domu, ale niemożliwym było, żeby Wyciszony sam podjął taką decyzję. Musiał być ktoś jeszcze, ktoś, kto pomógł mu, przyjaciel albo krewny. Ale od czego lub kogo uciekł? Od tego, który jest odpowiedzialny za uczynienie go Wyciszonym? Rytuał ten sporadycznie był przeprowadzany w Imperium. Zazwyczaj stosowano go na własną rękę, tak, jakby magia krwi nie była już wystarczającym tabu.

Oczywiście Cassandra to zauważyła. Odkąd zaczęła pomagać mu w walce z uzależnieniem, uznał ją za przyjaciółkę. Choć wyglądała na twardą, miała w sobie sporo empatii. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni i mogli sprzeczać się godzinami.

Kierował się w stronę Sali narad, by przygotować mapy, kiedy minął Doriana idącego w tym samym kierunku. Omiótł wzrokiem korytarz, upewniają się, że nikt nie śledzi mężczyzny. Ostrzegał Żelaznego Byka, żeby ten przestał narzucać się Wyciszonemu, ale czasami znajdowali się inni, lubiący znęcać się nad Wyciszonymi. Szedł w stronę biura Józefiny, kiedy wpadł na Cassandrę. Spojrzała na Doriana, a później na Cullena i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Mężczyzna zarumienił się i potarł kark, wiedząc, że został przyłapany.

\- Wyciszony? Naprawdę? - ton Cassandry był rozbawiony, jednak pozbawiony drwiny.

\- Jest kimś więcej, niż tylko Wyciszonym. A teraz wybacz.

Podeszła za nim do stołu narad, gdzie przyglądała się jego pracy z uniesioną brwią, póki ten poczuł się zmęczonym.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz - warknął.

\- A o czym myślę?

\- Że to samobójstwo, czuć coś do osoby, która nie ma uczuć.

\- Zasługujesz na szczęście, Cullen, bez względu na to gdzie je znajdziesz. Dorian jest cennym agentem Inkwizycji, musisz to przyznać. Odnalazł istotne informacje na temat Koryfeusza.

\- Ale?

Cassandra westchnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Ty mnie martwisz. Dorian może przynieść ci… intelektualną przyjemność i może być całkiem ładny, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie odwzajemnić twojego uczucia.

\- Wygląda przepięknie, nie tylko ładnie - wymamrotał Cullen z rumieńcem, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Cassandrę. - Wiem to, uwierz mi. Starałem się ignorować moje zainteresowanie, ale… Coś mnie do niego ciągnie. Chcę go chronić i kiedy widzę, jak jeden z tych orlezjańskich szlachciców patrzy na niego, jak na kawał mięsa, na Stwórcę, chcę go… - odetchnął głośno, trąc palcem skroń. Cassandra spojrzała na niego z współczuciem.

\- Możesz być blisko niego, chociażby jako przyjaciel.

\- Dziękuję Cassandro - uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Zostawiła go samego. Wyszedł z Sali narad po kilku minutach, nie mogą kontynuować swojej pracy. Dorian jadł w Sali tronowej czytając książkę, a obok niego siedzieli Varric i Sera, wymieniający się historiami. Usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i zaburczało mu w żołądku.

\- Kędziorku nie wiedziałem, że opuściłeś swoją wieżę.

\- On ma dziurę w dachu, żeby mieć trochę słońca, nie? - zaszczebiotała Sera, a Cullen zastanawiał się, skąd ona o tym wie.

\- Sero, czy to ty podłożyłaś pod moje biurko kamienie?

\- Nie ja!

\- Przebywanie w wieży nie pomoże ci znaleźć księżniczkę - zarechotał Varric zmieniając temat.

\- Dobrze, że żadnej nie szukam.

Cullen napełnił swój talerz jedzeniem i sięgnął po miskę owsianki. Zdawał sobie sprawę że był głodny, ale nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz jadł. Dzień wcześniej. Chyba.

\- A zatem szukasz księcia? 

Varric wciąż próbował go rozdrażnić. Cullen spojrzał na niego modląc się w duchu, by się nie zarumienić. To dopiero byłby temat.

Dorian wciąż czytał i nie brał udziału w konwersacji. Cullen spojrzał na tytuł dzieła, gdy ten przewracał kartkę. Książka o strategii w szachach.

\- Lubisz grać w szachy? - zapytał Cullen nie myśląc nad doborem słów. - To znaczy... Wiesz jak grać w szachy?

\- Wiem. Nauczyłem się będąc dzieckiem.

\- Och. Ja też, chociaż jestem kiepski.

\- Istotnie gra wymaga strategicznego myślenia.

Cullena prawie zirytowała go ta odpowiedź. Kontynuował jedzenie, dopóki Dorian wstał od stołu.

\- Czy chciałbyś ze mną zagrać? W szachy?

Dorian odwrócił się. 

\- Oczywiście. Mam wolne popołudnie Komendancie, jeśli to ci odpowiada.

\- Idealnie. W ogrodach jest stół szachowy. Spotkamy się tam za godzinę?

Dorian skinął głową z tym dziwnym, pozbawionym emocji uśmiechem i wyszedł. Varric wciąż siedział przy stole i patrzył na niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- Co?

\- Nic. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz, Kędziorku.

\- Na Stwórcę, to tylko gra w szachy — zawarczał Cullen.

\- Jasne. Cokolwiek uważasz.

Cullen szybko opuścił Salę tronową zły na siebie, że tak łatwo można było go rozgryźć. Cassandra była jego przyjaciółką a Varric pisarzem, ale jeśli ktoś inny odkryłby, że lubi Doriana, plotek nie byłoby końca. Najlepiej zignorować je, chociaż pokazując się z nim publicznie pewnie zapoczątkuje jakieś pogłoski. Cokolwiek, co pomogłoby szlachcicom spać spokojniej.

Kiedy Cullen wszedł do ogrodów, Dorian już siedział przy przygotowanej szachownicy. Wybrał czarne pionki. Ich pierwsza gra odbyła się w prawie całkowitej ciszy i Cullena zaskoczyła zaciekłość Doriana, ale to on był Komendantem. Minęła chwila i zaczął wygrywać.

\- To interesujące widok, Komendancie, patrzeć jak twój umysł pracuje - skomentował Dorian, kiedy Cullen szykował planszę do kolejnej gry. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał w przenikliwe oczy Wyciszonego.

\- Interesujące?

\- Bierzesz tę grę na poważnie. 

Cullen uśmiechnął się. 

\- To chyba dobrze?

\- To zmusza mnie do wykorzystania moich zdolności w inny sposób - oczy Doriana były szare jak stal miecza, piękne w świetle słonecznym.

\- Kolejna partia? - zaproponował Cullen po przygotowaniu planszy. Dorian pomógł mu z pionkami, a ich dłonie otarły się o siebie kilkakrotnie. Cullen przypuszczał, że było to celowe.

Tak rozpoczęła się nowa tradycja. Dwa razy w tygodniu spotykali się by grać w szachy. Cullen mógł się przy tym zrelaksować i porozmawiać bez obawy bycia osądzonym. Nie uważał Doriana za swojego powiernika, ale dobrze się z nim rozmawiało, mężczyzna słuchał go i taktownie oferował porady. Nigdy nie rzucał żartami, ale czasem Cullen mógł zauważyć przebłyski dawnej świadomości Doriana, ukrytej pod krwistoczerwonym znakiem słońca. Były to momenty które cenił sobie najbardziej.

Szedł razem z Dorianem, kiedy napotkali Cole’a. Łatwo można było o nim zapomnieć, choć jego słowa zapadały w pamięć.

\- _Terror staje się prawie znośny, lecz się nie kończy. Potwór, tak mnie nazwał. Potwory powinny pozostać w ciemności._

Dorian spojrzał na Cole’a, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. 

\- Proszę?

\- Nie wie, jak długo to trwa. Proszę, ojcze, nie zrobię tego więcej.

\- Cole, przestań - Cullen stanął przed duchem. Wzrok Cole’a spoczął na nim.

\- _Łzy są początkiem miłości. Nawet gdy już stracę umysł i oszaleję, niczego nie zdołam naprawić_ \- chłopak zamilkł, kładąc dłonie na uszy. - Przepraszam, cierpisz tak głośno.

\- Cole, uważam że lepiej będzie jak już sobie pójdziesz.

\- Ale chcę pomóc.

\- Cole, jest już późno - powiedział Dorian. — Przepraszam.

Szybko wszedł po schodach i zniknął, zostawiając w holu zakłopotanego Cullena i wyraźnie poruszonego Cole’a. Odkąd chłopak przebaczył osobie która go zabiła, zaczął być coraz bardziej ludzki i Cullen starał się obchodzić z nim ostrożnie.

\- Wyglądał, jakby był…

\- Zdezorientowany, zraniony, oszukany.

\- Ale jak?

Spojrzeli po sobie. Cole wzruszył ramionami.

Znalazł Cassandrę ćwiczącą na manekinach za Ostoją Herolda.

\- Coś się wydarzyło — zaczął, chociaż wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Co się stało? — zapytała wstrząśnięta. Nigdy nie widział jej w tym stanie.

\- Dorian coś poczuł.

\- Co? — Poszukiwaczka zdezorientowana zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Kiedy szliśmy razem pojawił się Cole i myślę, że obecność ducha wpłynęła w jakiś sposób na niego… — powiedział Cullen, analizując po raz pierwszy słowa Cole’a.

\- I co dalej?

\- Przez chwilę wydawał się zraniony. Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się, jestem tego pewien. A Cole powiedział… Na Stwórcę, mówił coś o odrzuceniu przez ojca jego wyboru, nazwaniu go potworem i wspominał też o ciemności, ale nie wiem, czy była to metafora czy prawda.

\- To niepokojące.

Jej włosy były w nieładzie, przeczesała je dłonią.

\- To stało się tak szybko. Wątpię, żeby sama pamięć o tych wspomnieniach była dla niego miła, a co dopiero przeżywanie ich na nowo — westchnął. — Wybacz, że cię tym kłopoczę.

\- Nonsens. Właściwie to nie mogłam doczekać się sparringu z tobą.

Cullen uśmiechnął się. Walka pomogła mu w pozbyciu się złych emocji. Zamartwianie się nie prowadziło do niczego prócz wycieńczenia, a na tę chwilę martwił się tylko tym, by Cassandra go nie znokautowała. Może i szkolił rekrutów, ale nie miał jej doświadczenia, a dzisiaj kobieta była wyraźnie sfrustrowana, atakowała bardzo zajadle.

\- Coś i mnie niepokoi — nadmieniła, pokryta potem i brudem. Cullen spojrzał na nią z uwagą. — Znalazłam zaginionych Poszukiwaczy w zamku Caer Oswin, wyruszamy jutro. Obawiam się tego co odkryjemy. Mój podopieczny też tam jest.

\- Daniel? Dobrze go wyszkoliłaś, Cassandro, na pewno nic mu się nie stało — Cullen położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, zapewniając wsparcie, a ona poklepała go po niej.

\- Nie mogę pozbyć się złego przeczucia.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz wiedziała.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę chcę wiedzieć. Poświęciłam całe swoje życie pozycji Poszukiwaczki… — nie kontynuowała, ale Cullen rozumiał.

\- Tak jak ja swoje Templariuszom. Nie ma sposobu który powie ci, jaka opcja jest najlepsza. Musisz po prostu sama wybrać.

\- Cullen, stałeś się dobrym człowiekiem — głos Cassandry był miękki, co rzadko się zdarzało.

\- Staram się nim być.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Spoglądasz na Doriana z takim uwielbieniem i coraz częściej się uśmiechasz.

\- Ponieważ jest lepiej z moim odwykiem — zaprotestował rumieniąc się, a Cassandra zachichotała.

\- Oczywiście.

 

Opuścił wspólne łaźnie z jękiem. Tydzień wcześniej był w ogrodach z Dorianem. Mężczyzna powoli wygrywał w szachy, a Cullen z całych sił próbował nie spoglądać na jego twarz; oczy, usta i zarys szczęki, tak rozpraszające.

Od zwycięstwa Doriana dzieliło tylko kilka ruchów, gdy Lavellan pojawiła się przy stole. Naprawdę, ta kobieta chyba materializowała się z powietrza. Nic dziwnego, że bardzo lubiła Serę, na pewno podłapała od niej kilka sztuczek.

\- Inkwizytorko — skinął głową Cullen, a jego serce znów zaczęło bić. Dorian nawet nie drgnął, jedynie przesunął pionek.

\- Zbity, Komendancie. Inkwizytorko.

Uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła do mężczyzny.

\- Dorianie, przyszedł do ciebie list. 

Musiał być ważny, skoro Inkwizytorka postanowiła osobiście go doręczyć.

\- Utrzymuje korespondencję z kilkoma znajomymi.

\- Właściwie jest on od twojego ojca — Lavellan wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Kto ci go dał? — spytał Cullen, wymieniając z nią spojrzenie. Oboje wiedzieli, że ojciec Doriana był zamieszany w zamianę mężczyzny w Wyciszonego i jest on głównym powodem opuszczenia przez Doriana Tevinter.

\- Matka Giselle — kobieta podała Dorianowi list, a Cullen wstał.

\- Może powinniśmy zostawić cię samego, list wydaje się sprawą dość osobistą.

\- Chce, abym powrócił do Tevinter — przerwał mu Dorian.

\- Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dlaczego napisał do Matki Giselle, a nie do ciebie?

\- Nie był poinformowany o moim wyjeździe. Przeprowadził na mnie rytuał Wyciszenia, abym wyprodukował dziedzica i zapewne porwałby mnie jeszcze raz, aby uniemożliwić rozprzestrzenieniu się plotek mogących wywołać skandal.

\- Jeszcze raz? — zapytał powoli Cullen, zaskoczony. Dorian został porwany, a rytuał Wyciszenie wymusił na nim ojciec. — Wszystko po to, by kontynuować ród? A co z rodzeństwem?

\- Jestem jedynakiem, moi rodzice nie mogli mieć po mnie żadnych dzieci.

\- To nie daje im prawo do kontrolowania twojego życia w taki sposób — Cullen był wściekły. Chciałby spotkać tego człowieka tylko po to, by solidnie mu przyłożyć.

\- Odpiszę mu. Niech wie, że jesteś pod ochroną Inkwizycji. Myślę, że dwa razy zastanowi się, zanim znów spróbuje się z tobą skontaktować — powiedziała Lavellan prostując się. 

Nie utrzymywała kontaktów z ludzkimi magami, a rzeczywistość Kręgów była dla niej trudna. Będąc dalijką nie mogła być „jedną z nich”. Skinęła i odeszła z powrotem do licznych obowiązków Inkwizycji.

Cullen usiadł, powoli składając kawałki zagadki. To nie Dorian był potworem, lecz jego ojciec.

\- Szach mat, Komendancie.

 

Badania Doriana na temat początków działalności Koryfeusza dłużyły się, zważywszy na niewielką ilość wzmianek o nim w książkach biblioteki Podniebnej Twierdzy. Potrzebował od Józefiny nowych książek. W międzyczasie poświęcił się wprowadzeniu porządku w bibliotece oraz stworzeniu spisu posiadanej literatury. Było wiele andrastiańskich książek, aż czterdzieści osiem egzemplarzy „Kryminalnych zagadek Górnego Miasta” i żadnej książki legendarnych autorów z Tevinter.

Fiona, kiedy nie była zajęta własnymi badaniami pomagała mu, ale rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Była nie tylko przywódcą rebelii magów. Planowała przeprowadzenie reform w Kolegium Zaklinaczy, które dawałyby większą swobodę magom chcącym uczyć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Właśnie dyskutowali na ten temat, kiedy podeszła do nich Cassandra z księgą w dłoni.

Bardzo rzadko odwiedzała bibliotekę w takim stanie. Jej oczy były przekrwione, od płaczu a może od picia, a jej twarz, tak jak i twarz Cullena, była często nieprzenikniona.

\- Dorianie, mogę cię na słowo? — spytała niepewnie.

\- Później dokończymy rozmowę — Fiona skinęła obojgu i wróciła do swojego stołu badań.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, Pani Pentaghast?

\- Cassandro, proszę. Jest coś, co musisz zobaczyć — poprowadziła go do najbliższego stołu i położyła przed nim księgę, otwierając na pewnej stronie. — To księga z sekretami Poszukiwaczy. Chciałabym, abyś zapoznał się z procesem zostania Poszukiwaczem.

\- Rytuał zostania Wyciszonym jest nieodwracalny — powiedział Dorian, gdy skoczył czytać stronę.

\- Poszukiwacze trzymają ten szczegół w tajemnicy, dla większego dobra. Początkowo rytuał był wykorzystywany tylko na potencjalnie bardzo niebezpiecznych magach. Wykorzystanie go przez Zakon zakrawa o kpinę.

\- Kiedy egzekucja jest większym miłosierdziem — dopowiedział Dorian. — Ten Duch Wiary…

\- Odwiedził mnie po miesiącach modlitw, nie byłam nawet świadoma, że jestem Wyciszoną. Rozmawiałam z Solasem, powiedział, że można przywołać jednego z nich. Ma swoje… sposoby.

\- Chcesz odwrócić mój rytuał?

\- Jeśli jesteś gotów. Wiem Dorianie, że obecny stan rzeczy może przynieść ci większy spokój niż powrót do problemów i uczuć, ale zastanów się nad tym.

Dorian skupił uwagę na księdze. 

-Jestem gotów. Nie pamiętam, jak to się stało, ale wiem, że byłem uwięziony miesiącami w domu rodziców, zanim stałem się Wyciszonym. Nie był to mój wybór. Odzyskanie magii pomogłoby Inkwizycji. Mógłbym również pomóc rekrutowanym magom oraz towarzyszyć Inkwizytorce podczas wypraw.

\- Mądra odpowiedź. Więc zgadzasz się? — spytała ochoczo Cassandra. Nie rozmawiała jeszcze z Cullenem, pewnie będzie musiała, o ile Dorian wyrazi zgodę. Był zbyt przywiązany do Tevinterczyka, ukrywanie ich zamiarów wprawiłoby go w złość.

\- Zgadzam się. Mogę pożyczyć księgę?

Cassandra bardzo mocno powstrzymywała się, by nie uściskać mężczyzny. Zamiast tego się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Oczywiście. Spytam Solasa jak długo zajmą mu przygotowania do rytuału.

Solas miał wiele wolnego czasu, więc przygotowania ruszyły od razu. Podzielenie się nowiną z Cullenem poszło Cassandrze łatwiej, niż się spodziewała. Mężczyzna miał być świadkiem oraz asystować Solasowi, ale wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, by odgadnąć prawdziwy motyw – Cullen chciał tan być dla Doriana. 

Przywołanie Ducha Wiary nie było łatwym zadaniem, lecz Solas rozmawiał z różnymi stworzeniami podczas swoich … wycieczek do Pustki. Wiara wymagała więcej niż wierzenie w boga, a Duch, oglądając wspomnieniach Doriana zobaczył w nich możliwość wprowadzenia dobrych zmian w Imperium. Może mężczyzna jeszcze w siebie nie wierzył, ale wierzył w swoje umiejętności i siłę magii.

Dorian widział świat tylko w czerni i bieli. Nagle został uderzony przez inne kolory – czerwień, błękit, żółć i wiele innych, wiele odcieni. To było przytłaczające.

Niewidzialny dotyk ręki zniknął, a on poleciał w przód, w ramiona Cullena. 

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego swoimi miodowymi oczami, a on myślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Szczęśliwie Komendantowi to nie przeszkadzało i trzymał go dalej.

\- Jak się czujesz? — spytał Solas. Jego magicznie niebieskie dłonie upewniły się, że mężczyzna nie odniósł ran.

\- Czuję się… jakbym został wyrzucony z mojego ciała miesiące temu, popchnięty w bardzo ciemny kąt umysłu i zmuszony do oglądania swojego życia przez okno w klatce. 

Wszystko nagle do niego wróciło. Bezradność bycia więźniem we własnym domu, gniew i frustracja, gdy ojciec powiedział mu, jak ma zamiar uczynić go posłusznym. Pamiętał błaganie, krzyki i skomlenie o litość, ale nic nie zmieniło woli jego ojca. A teraz jedyna osoba, która chciała mu pomóc nie żyła, a Dorian nawet porządnie go nie opłakał.

\- Przynajmniej teraz możesz czuć — powiedział cicho Cullen.

\- Czuję za dużo, ja… To zbyt wiele — Dorian oderwał się od komfortu uścisku Cullena i uciekł do swojego pokoju. Cullen chciał za nim ruszyć, ale zatrzymał go Solas.

\- Daj mu czas na pozbieranie się.

Dorian szybko wszedł do swojego pokoju nad ogrodami. Dopiero gdy zamknął drzwi padł na kolana, a szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego płacze – czy za przyjacielem, za byciem sobą, za rokiem bycia pozbawioną emocji lalką. Pamiętał wszystko, co się z nim działo. Jak ludzie robili sobie żarty z niego i z jego statusu Wyciszonego. Groźby gwałtu, bo przecież nie będzie stawiał oporu. Płakał nad wszystkim, co stracił i wszystkim, co zyskał.

Przycisnął dłoń do ust, aby stłumić łkanie. To było dla niego za wiele. Szlochał przez długi czas, nie przejmując się, by znaleźć wygodniejsze miejsce niż podłoga. Ból fizyczny potwierdzał że żyje, mimo tego, co mu się przytrafiło.

Kiedy udało mu się uspokoić na tyle by wstać, przetarł dłonią twarz, trąc dopóty, dopóki nie zobaczył tańczące czarne plamki. Spojrzał w lustro. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, nie miał ani bródki ni wąsa, a w miejscu znaku Wyciszonego była różowa rana. Nie ufał swoim umiejętnością leczenia, więc pewnie będzie musiał później odwiedzić uzdrowiciela. Nieszczególnie chciałby zatrzymać taką bliznę.

Wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął z ulgą, mogąc z łatwością wyczuć swoją manę. Rzucił czar, który zapamiętała lata temu, kiedy jego ojciec zmuszał go do dokładnego golenia się przez oficjalnymi spotkaniami. W mgnieniu oka wyrosły mu wąsy i wystarczyło przyciąć je nożyczkami. Był to przyjemny widok.

Z włosami miał większy kłopot. Zwykle to fryzjer się nimi zajmował. Znalazł trochę gumy do stylizacji na samym dnie swojego bagażu, nieużywanej od miesięcy, tak jak butelkę taniej whiskey. Zaskoczyło go to. Będąc Wyciszonym, pewnie pomyślałby, że to marnotrawstwo przestrzeni czy coś w tym stylu. Otworzył ją i pociągnął łyk. Czuł się dobrze.

Dorian spędził następne dni na upijaniu się w swoich kwaterach, wychodząc tylko po to, by ukraść jakiś alkohol z piwniczki albo jedzenie z kuchni.

Obudził się pewnego ranka z bolącymi biodrami, jego penis był twardy i pulsujący. Cóż, najwyraźniej potrzeby wracają szybko, jak widać. Wystarczyło, że zwalił sobie kilka razy, by mógł przeżyć wytrysk roku. Poczuł się o wiele lepiej, ale dopiero po długim leżeniu w wannie poczuł, że naprawdę, naprawdę żyje.

Był gotów stawić czoła światu. Cóż, szczerze mówiąc to bibliotece, jak na razie, ponieważ zostawił tam swoje notatki dotyczące badań. Ludzie, których spotkał cieszyli się, znów go widząc. Wiedział, że starali się pomóc mu w powrocie, co rozgrzewało serce i koiło nerwy. Kto by pomyślał, że polubili go, pomimo faktu nieposiadania żadnej osobowości? Miał nadzieję, że teraz ich opinia pozostanie bez zmian, bo nie chciał być kimś, kim nie był. Koniec z tym.

Przynajmniej jego praca była ta sama, lecz teraz był nią zainteresowany i pochłaniała go ciekawość. Zaczytywał się w swojej alkowie w bibliotece, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Dorian nawet nie musiał na nie spoglądać, by wiedzieć, że kroki należały do komendanta Cullena. Odruchowo wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- Komendancie — powitał Fereldeńczyka z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Cullen zawahał się chwilę, zanim dołączył do niego w zacisznym kącie biblioteki.

\- Dorianie, dobrze cię widzieć. Ja, cóż… Przyniosłem ci to — podał mu małe białe pudełko, które mężczyzna wziął z podniesioną brwią. - To pikantne czekoladki. Józefina je poleca, mówiła, że czekolada zawsze pomaga i… Mam nadzieję, że będą ci smakować.

Czy to był rumieniec na przystojnej twarzy komendanta? Dorian pamiętał kilka z nich, ale nigdy nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Było coś kuszącego w speszonym dorosłym człowieku, tym bardziej dającym mu prezent.

\- Doceniam to, komendancie. Nie jadłem ich od wieków. 

Otworzył pudełko i wsunął sobie czekoladkę do ust, mrucząc w uznaniu. Omal nie zapytał, czy mężczyzna wszystkim w Podniebnej Twierdzy przynosi czekoladki, ale porzucił ten pomysł. Zjadł dwie, zanim się powstrzymał.

\- Masz teraz wąsy — Cullen oparł się o półkę, futro jego płaszcza ocierało mu się o szczękę.

\- Tak. Zawsze je miałem, dodają mi wdzięku. Chciałbyś czekoladkę?

Cullen wziął jedną z małą chęcią, jakby nie wykazywał odporności na ostrą żywność. Czekolada była dla niego za ostra, ale próbował to ukryć, kaszląc. Widząc jego sztuczki, Dorian się roześmiał.

\- Wielka szkoda, że Południowcy nie potrafią docenić zalet ostrych przypraw jak my.

\- Cenimy sobie nienaruszony stan naszego języka jak sądzę — powiedział Cullen, czując w ustach ogień.

\- I macie dla niego o wiele istotniejsze zastosowanie, tak?

Twarz Cullena stała się czerwona. Poruszył się i potarł kark. Dorian zlitował się nad nim. Mężczyzna nie był przyzwyczajony do Doriana posiadającego emocje, a co dopiero flirtującego z nim.

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Właściwie tak. Byliśmy umówieni jutro na partię szachów. Czy to wciąż obowiązuje?

\- Oczywiście. Wszystko, by spędzić trochę czasu z przystojnym mężczyzną.

Cullen zachichotał z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Dobrze, zatem do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Komendancie.

\- Cullen, pamiętasz? — uśmiech Cullena bardziej uwidocznił jego bliznę, a Dorian zjadł czekoladkę celem rozproszenia.

\- Pamiętam. Dobrego dnia, Cullenie.

Kiedy patrzył na odchodzącego komendanta, definitywnie rozpoznał uczucie szarpiące jego sercem.

\- Vishante kaffas.

 

Dorian był szczęśliwy jak nigdy przedtem. Nie był tego świadomy, ale zawsze musiał ukrywać prawdę o sobie; jego osobowość, opinie, preferencje seksualne. Wewnętrzny Krąg Lavellan był tak elastyczny, że jej towarzysze od razu go zaakceptowali. Przypuszczał, że został zaakceptowany w chwili, gdy Sera zaczęła z nim żartować. Zostali przyjaciółmi po opowiedzeniu jej, jakich okropnych wybryków dokonał w Kręgach podczas swojej buntowniczej młodości. Lavellan bardzo lubiła kobietę i Dorian rozumiał dlaczego.

Wraz z Solasem odkrył wspólne zainteresowanie teoriami magii i często gawędzili o nich godzinami. Dorianowi udało się zachęcić go do używania w swoich herbatach większej ilości mleka i cukru. Podziękował Cassandrze za pomoc, dając jej trochę nieprzyzwoitych tevinterskich książek, które przyjęła z rumieńcem prosząc, by utrzymał prezent w tajemnicy. Varrik, jak to on, zaprosił Doriana, Żelaznego Byka i Szarżowników, aby wymienić się opowieściami nocą, a Żelazny Byk przeprosił za dotychczasowe traktowanie go z rezerwą. W kontaktach z Vivienne i Blackwallem – czy też Thomem Rainerem, pozostał ostrożny. Nie mógł ich rozgryźć i nie ufał im.

Lavellan była nastawiona do niego przyjaźnie. Mimo ciężaru Inkwizycji i znamienia Kotwicy na dłoni często prosiła go o wspólny trening. Była rycerzem zaklinaczem z upodobaniem do błyskawic, choć na polu bitwy dobrze uzupełniali się.

I, oczywiście, był jeszcze Cullen. Mężczyzna był dowódcą armii Inkwizycji, która zwykle rozwiązywała problemy w sposób dyplomatyczny. Kiedyś był Templariuszem, który gardził magami przez długi czas. Wspominał o tym, kiedy Dorian był jeszcze Wyciszonym. Swoja wytrwałość potwierdził odrzuceniem starych przekonań i zaprzestaniem przyjmowania lyrium, co w opinii Doriana było niezwykłą cechą. Najbardziej zaskakiwało go, jak zachowywał się przy magu — był przyjazny i miły, i często rozkojarzony. Oczywiście Dorian kilka zauważył jego maślany wzrok na sobie, gdy Cullen myślał, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Mężczyzna był piękny, zarówno wewnątrz, jak i na zewnątrz i byłby głupim, gdyby go nie pociągał. Ale ostatni człowiek, którego pokochał, odrzucił go, co finalnie doprowadziło do uwięzienia w pułapce ojca.

Varric zaprosił go tej nocy na grę w Kapryśny Los. Wszyscy kompani mieli tam być, więc był z tego powodu trochę niespokojny. Upewnił się, że jego przybycie będzie zauważone, zanim ruszył w kierunku Ostoi Herolda. Spóźnił się spektakularne; w środku był już Varric, Żelazny Byk, Józefina i Cassandra. Ostatnie wolne miejsce było po prawej stronie Cullena. Powitał go uśmiech, a spojrzenie miodowych oczu zatrzymało się na nim dłużej. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od podtrzymania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki zachwycający rumieniec wykwitł na policzkach Cullena.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć Błyskotku — powiedział Varric wiedząc, co mu przerwał.

\- Błyskotku? Inkwizytorka używa błyskawic.

\- Nie pytaj, mnie nazywa Maleńkim — zauważył Żelazny Byk, tasując karty.

\- Bo nosisz maleńką uprząż, prawda? — odpowiedział mu Dorian, co wywołało u qunari chichot.

\- Dobrze, zaczynajmy. Och, będę odważna, zacznę od dwóch miedziaków — powiedziała Józefina z entuzjazmem. 

Dorian dobrze wiedział, że lepiej Antiviance nie ufać w kwestii hazardu, ale Cullen nie, i mężczyzna wpadł w jej pułapkę. Cóż, nie był jedynym, Cassandra i Sera też, ale Sera wkrótce zniknęła pijana pod stołem, a Poszukiwaczka wolała odpaść z gry. Cullen stracił wszystkie swoje pieniądze i musiał tagować się o ubranie, nalegając na rewanż. Tak się, oczywiście, nie stało.

Lavellan opowiedziała historię, kiedy Cullen w kolejnej rundzie przegrał i musiał zdjąć swoją zbroję. Varric już posiadał jego płaszcz, głaskał futro i udawał dowódcę. Dorian pił drugi kufel tego wieczoru, nie chcąc zrobić z siebie głupca przed Cullenem. Bez zbroi, ubrany tylko w tunikę mężczyzna wydawał się bardziej przystępny.

\- Czy na pewno chcesz kontynuować utratę swoich ubrań? — spytała Józefina z szelmowskim uśmiechem, co tylko podsyciło w Cullenie chęć gry.

\- Podpuszcza cię — szepną mu do ucha Dorian, zakrywając się kuflem. 

Cullen spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Pot perlił mu skroń, tajemnicą było czy to ze wstydu, czy z gorąca.

\- Czyż nie? — odpowiedział po chwili, wzdychając.

\- Nie, żebym nie chciał zobaczyć, jak pozbywasz się ubrań, ale może będzie lepiej spasować, zanim Józefina pozbawi cię bielizny i uzna za swoją własność - Dorian na samą myśl uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku, pasuję — kiedy nadeszła kolej Cullena, mężczyzna rzucił karty na stół.

\- To oznacza utratę tuniki, komendancie — zaćwierkała Lavellan. Powoli doganiała Serę w ilości wypitego alkoholu.

\- Och, na litość Stwórcy… 

Cullen wstał, zdjął tunikę i rzucił ją na stół. Dorian mógł zobaczyć jego perfekcyjną talię, zanim ten usiadł.

\- Ani słowa — ostrzegł Doriana i wypił spory łyk ale. Jego policzki się zaczerwieniły.

\- Zatem będę podziwiał widok w milczeniu — odpowiedział mag. Jego oczy ślizgały się przez chwilę po sylwetce mężczyzny.

Rumieniec Cullena rozlał się na jego klatkę piersiową, dość interesującą fakt. Żelazny Byk zauważył, że mają teraz prawie ten sam strój i nalał mu więcej ale. Cullen chętnie przyjął takie rozproszenie. Robiło się późno i chociaż wieczór należał do udanych, w jego gabinecie czekał stos dokumentów. Zaczął zbierać części zbroi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że sam nie będzie w stanie wszystkich zabrać.

\- Pomogę ci — oferuje Dorian, już prosząc Varrica o płaszcz. Krasnolud niechętnie oddał go, twierdząc, że jest bardzo ciepły. Serce Cullena prawie wcale nie podskoczyło z radości, kiedy Dorian zarzucił go sobie na ramiona. Faktycznie płaszcz był ciepły.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że to futro jest tak miękkie — powiedział, głaszcząc je. Wziął rękawice i naramienniki Cullena ze stołu i pożegnał się ze wszystkimi.

\- To jest ciężkie, jak możesz nosić je cały dzień? — zapytał, dyskretnie spoglądając na ruch mięśni Cullena.

-Nawyk. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy wróg zaatakuje.

\- Zapomniałeś zabrać tunikę — odchrząknął Dorian. 

\- Oj. Mam ich mnóstwo, nic nie szkodzi — zanim leniwie uśmiechnął się, Cullen oblizał wargi. 

Czy był on świadomy efektu, jaki wywarł na Dorianie? Mężczyzna podążył za nim do biura. Ostrożnie odłożył części zbroi na krzesło, gdy Cullen bardzo delikatnie oparł rynsztunek o ścianę. Odwrócił się w kierunku Doriana, ale mężczyzna stał tuż przy nim. Jego szare oczy przewiercały go na wylot.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie pocałować?

Cullen zaczerpną ostro powietrze, opadła mu szczęka. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania. 

\- Co?

\- Pociągam cię, wiem, że tak jest. Dlaczego nic z tym nie robisz?

Gdyby byli w Tevinter przespaliby się, pozbywając napięcia i tyle. 

Cullen westchnął, ale nie odsunął się. Zamiast tego przyłożył dłoń do policzka Doriana, jego opuszki lekko gładziły krótkie włosy nad uchem mężczyzny.

\- Czekam.

\- Czekasz na co?

\- Aż będziesz gotowy. Nie chcę być samolubny i mówić ci o moich uczuciach, kiedy masz tyle na głowie.

Dorian uśmiechnął się i położył dłonie na talii Cullena, powoli przesuwając je ku górze, co wywołało u mężczyzny dreszcz. Och, polubił to. 

\- Jak miło w twojej strony. Jednak nie jestem małym rozpieszczonym magiem. Wiem, co chcę i chcę być z tobą.

Cullen spojrzał na jego usta, mrużąc powieki. Jego palce zsunęły się na kark Doriana, przysuwając jego twarz bliżej, aż ich czoła się złączyły.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham, Dorianie. Chcę czegoś więcej niż tylko seks.

\- Wiem — zapach Cullena odbierał Dorianowi zmysły. Chciał więcej. Poruszył się, jego wąs połaskotał wyższego mężczyznę. — Bardzo łatwo mogę zakochać się w tobie, Cullenie Rutherford.

Ich usta w końcu się spotkały. Żaden nie wiedział, kto zainicjował pierwszy krok, ale nie to było ważne. Jak dobrze było smakować wargi Cullena, tak bardzo miękkie. Dłonią w pasie przycisnął Doriana do siebie, drugą rękę wplątał w jego miękkie pasma ciemnych włosów. Dorian całował go z zapałem, jakby ktoś mógł w każdej chwili wejść i przerwać im, ale Cullen gotów był każdego intruza wtrącić do Pustki.

Dorian pocałował bliznę na jego górnej wardze, chwytając ramiona Cullena i wsuwając swoją nogę pomiędzy jego nogi, drażniąc przy tym jego na wpół twardego penisa. Cullen jęknął na uczucie pocierania i odsunął się z sykiem, kiedy jedna z klamer szat Doriana uszczypnęła go w pierś. Mag pogładził go po rance, całując i liżąc ją.

\- Przepraszam — Dorian westchnął w jego wilgotną skórę, przyprawiając Cullena o gęsią skórkę.

\- To ledwie zadrapanie — jego palce zaczęły odpinać i rozwiązywać wszystko, co napotkały na drodze. — Pomóżmy ci się rozebrać. Stwórco, ile czasu zajmuje ci ubranie tylu rzeczy? — jęknął z frustracji, a Dorian roześmiał się, łagodząc powoli podnoszące się napięcie.

\- To mój sekret. Śpię w ubraniu. 

Cullen również nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dorian pocałował jego uśmiechnięte usta i cofnął się, żeby mógł się rozebrać. Myślał, aby zrobić z tego pokaz, ale był zbyt spragniony, by dotknąć to wspaniałe ciało.

\- Ty też, komendancie. 

Spodnie Cullena nie zajęły mu wiele czasu. Kiedy rozebrani do bielizny spotkali się w połowie drogi, pożądanie odżyło. Cullen był silny, jego muskularne ramiona chwyciły Doriana w udach, podnosząc bez wysiłku. Dorian może by i krzyknął, ale został uciszony przez usta i język Cullena. Owinął swoje nogi wokół talii Cullena i całował zachłannie mężczyznę wzdłuż jego ogolonej szczęki. Cullen poruszał się, ale Dorian był bardziej zainteresowany zostawianiem malinek na jego szyi. Gdy Cullen zachichotał Dorian zauważył, że są na środku pokoju, przy drabinie prowadzącego do łóżka Cullena.

\- Jesteś bardzo rozpraszający — szepnął Cullen i cmoknął mężczyznę nad uchem.

\- Jak, na Stwórcę, możesz wspiąć się po tej cholernej drabinie bez skręcenia karku?

\- Jestem wprawiony dzięki noszeniu zbroi od lat — jego oczy, pociemniałe z pożądania, spojrzały na Doriana, którego penis drgnął w nagłym zainteresowaniu. — Mógłbym cię wyssać tu i teraz, gdybym chciał.

Oddech Doriana przyspieszył, jego usta zsunęły się na brzuch Cullena. „Bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale obecnie wolałbym znaleźć się w łóżku.”

Po podejściu do drabiny Cullen postawił Doriana na ziemię. Mężczyzna obmacała swój tyłek, by poczuć ruch mięśni, co wywarło na blondynie prychnięcie. Jeśli zauważył jego fascynację, to nie wspomniał o niej. Dotarli do sypialni i położył Doriana na łóżku, na co mag pozwolił. Wsunął się za nim, ocierając się o niego z jękiem. Ich pocałunki stały się bardziej leniwe.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć — zaczął Dorian, gdy usta Cullen wędrowały po jego szyi całując, gryzą i liżąc sobie drogę w dół. Cholera, by w tym niezły.

\- Mm?

\- Nie uprawiałem seksu odkąd, no wiesz… więc, um, mogę być trochę…

Cullen spojrzał w górę, gdy skończył całować jego sutek. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. 

\- Cóż, to jest nas dwoje — wyznanie nie zniechęciło go do kontynuowania tego, co przerwał, aż Dorian wił się pod nim, błagając o więcej.

\- Zaraz dojdę w majtki bez twojej pomocy, jeśli nie przestaniesz — poskarżył się, wplątując dłoń w blond loki. Od szyi do bioder pokrywały go pulsujące czerwone plamy.

\- Może to taki mam plan — drażnił się z nim Cullen. 

Koniec końców ściągnął z Doriana ostatni kawałek odzieży i nie tracąc czasu owinął dłoń wokół jego penisa. Po tak długim czasie jego dotyk był wspaniały. Wystarczyło, by Cullen polizał wrażliwe miejsce na jego szyi, by Dorian doszedł mocno. Napiął mięśnie brzucha, niezdolny do powstrzymania gwałtownego jęku, gdy biel zalała jego wzrok w błogiej chwili. Dyszał, wracając do siebie, sperma rozlała się na jego brzuchu i policzku Cullena. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, to było bardziej niż pewne.

\- Chodź tutaj. 

Cullen był bardzo chętny. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Dorian odwrócił go na plecy i rozłożył mu nogi, zaraz po ściągnięciu jego bielizny. Jęknął, gdy Dorian poruszył biodrami, jego twardy członek ocierał się o pośladki Cullena. Jeszcze nic nie zaczął, ale już widział, jak Cullen powoli zbliża się, jego piękna twarz była zaczerwieniona. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, kosmyki skręcały się w loki. Na ten widok Dorianowi zrobiło się ciepło.

\- Jesteś wspaniały — westchnął Dorian i jęknął, gdy Cullen naparł na jego biodra swoimi, wciskając się w niego.

\- Cholera, Dorian! — zajęczał Cullen, zagryzając wargę mocno. Starał się nie dojść, ale drugi mężczyzna nie miał nic przeciwko. Usiadł na jego udach i chwycił go za penisa, posyłając czar małej błyskawicy. Efekt był taki, jak zaplanował.

Plecy Cullena wygięły się gdy doszedł, prawie krzycząc z przyjemności. Wstrząs rozprzestrzenił się z jego penisa na jądra do wewnątrz, łącząc razem wszystko i prowadząc do najlepszego orgazmu, jaki miał w życiu. Dorian wyssał go, obserwując uważnie. Podniósł oblepione palce do ust, ssąc je i smakując, a jego członek poruszył się. Zignorował to i podniósł się po mokry ręcznik, aby ich obu wymyć. Gdy wrócił do łóżka Cullen był jak udomowiony lew, przyciągnął go do siebie, trąc nosem o jego szyję.

Dorian był przyzwyczajony do pozostania zimnym po seksie, ale bardzo łatwo mógł przyzwyczaić się do ciepła, które Cullen tak łatwo ofiarował mu.

\- Odpocznij, _amatus_. Nie mam w planach dziś iść spać.

Pocałował go w czoło i splątali swoje nogi razem, uśmiechając się.


End file.
